Clair de Lune
by leigh.deeA
Summary: Kaho hasn’t danced with Len. It’s the culture festival and she knows he’s out there somewhere. Will Kaho get her dance?


Author's notes: Wrote this some time after reading Chapter 61.5. Last I checked, Chapter 62 isn't available on Mangafox yet, but according to the Mangafox forums, Len hasn't danced with Kaho... In Chapter 62, the dance is after the performances. In this fic, no one hasperformed, I also didn't write about their performances. Before reading the rough translation of 62 (see mangafox forums), I had the idea that the gang would go on stage before the last dance, as a special ending to the festivities, so, just to make things clear, the timeline of this fic is different from the manga's: the dancing happens before the performances.

The fic is entitled "Clair de Lune"after Debussy's piece, which is mentioned here. About Kaho being familiar with the piece, let's pretend Tsuchiura played it for her once, ok? :)

Hope you like ;)

p.s. Use Sans-serif. 1/2

-

-

-

Clair de Lune

Kaho sat beside Len on the bench. He looked nice tonight. Well, he always looked good, exceptional even. Actually, "Exceptional" might be his middle name.

"_I found you_," she said playfully. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"I don't see the point," he answered bluntly.

_This person_... She mentally tried to clear the air of his...as Tsuchiura had put it, _"individualistic...", er, "individualistic-ness". Unsociable tendencies_...

She smiled brightly, "But, Tsukimori-kun, everyone's there!" _As if that would tempt him._..She tried again, "It would be great if you could have some fun while you're at it. It is a culture festival after all."

He sighed, "I don't think I'll be missing out on anything."

Kaho's voice grew soft and her eyes held a hint of sadness, "You'd miss out on the dancing..." As if she said something she shouldn't have, she bit her lip and looked away._ He won't be dancing with anyone tonight. _

She had found him sitting on a bench across the pond. In the distance,bright lights winked at her from the courtyard. She watched him from the corner of her eye. _It would be nice, healthy even, if you move a little_..._No that was lame, Kaho_. _Um, Tsukimori-kun, wouldn't you_...

She swung her legs to calm her nerves. _Tsukimori-kun_...

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. His deep male voice interrupted her thoughts, which were, and it was a given because of biology, female and high-pitched.

She heard herself say, '_Yes! I'd love to!' _, in her head, thankgoodness. It would be weird to sound a little too eager.

She was about to give a pleasant, but not _too_ enthusiastic reply, when: "You were swinging your legs just now...Shouldn't you be dancing at the closing party? Where's your partner?"

She blinked. _Oh_..._ I should be there too...and I was..._

She'd danced with their friends before leaving the courtyard to search for him."I don't have a partner right now, Tsukimori-kun." _Would you consent to be my dance partner? _She pictured herself going down on one knee like Kaji did when he asked her.

"If you want, I could be your partner," he said.

_Eh?_ "Are you sure?" _Oops! Wait! _"I mean,Yes," she said hurriedly, "I want you to be my partner."

His lips curved into a tiny smile, "Ok".

His smiles were rare gems (and she was their collector). When he smiled, it made him look like— _like_ _himself_ . Like Len Tsukimori, but _with sugar_. She giggled, she suddenly imagined him with sugar sprinkled on top. _He looks sweeter when he smiles, that's all_...

He got up from the bench and looked like he was about ready to head for the courtyard. "Can we stay here Tsukimori-kun?" She had changed her mind about going back.

He didn't object. There was no one around but the two of them; the scenery was theirs alone. _There could be a moon, and it could be a river or a lake..._

They had the pond and its bridge decorated with lights but she would enjoy the view as if it were a tranquil, moonlit river. _Everything could be amplified at this moment_...

She took her place beside him. "Do you know how to tango?"

"No," he answered. "Do you?"

She smiled happily, "Then a waltz it is"

He took her right hand in his while she let her left hand rest on his shoulder. "I haven't danced in a long time," he said softly . Softer than his voice was his touch as he placed his hand on her waist.

-

-

_She was dancing with him_. There was no music to accompany them but she had a view and dreamy tune to fill both her eyes and ears. She could imagine _Clair de Lune_ playing softly in the background.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like _Clair de Lune_?"

"Yes. Why do you mention it?"

"Oh nothing. I think it'd be nice if it were playing..."

"It's a dreamlike tune," he said.

"I think so too," she replied with a smile. "It has that quality to it. It also sounds like...It fits, I think, to play it when you're missing someone."

He stared off into the distance, "Is that so..."

She took the opportunity, while he was far off in his thoughts, to study his face. She started with his eyes. She liked the way they looked dark gold under his long lashes. She liked his straight nose. His lips were pretty too.

"Hino?"

_Eh?_ "Um, sorry Tsukimori-kun."

"It's ok. What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing...Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever had trouble with your playing?" If he did, it didn't seem like it, since he was used to winning competitions. _Maybe I should say_...

"I have had trouble with some things..." he answered tentatively."...But if you want something you have to work hard for it. If at first you don't succeed..."

"Try, try again?"

"That and 'you're running on average'."

She smiled at him, at his attitude. "Those aren't my words," he answered, "but I share in the sentiment behind them." He looked into her eyes, "You should never be half-hearted about anything,Hino. Especially music."

She agreed that she shouldn't. "If I want something I should go for it." _I am_. She said it before and she'd say it again, "I am,and I'm going to—I'll give it my all." It made her happy just to declare her feelings.

_Because I love to play the violin_

He smiled at her spirit, "That's right."

_She was in the moment, and in a way, it was as if she were rising to it—this occasion. He was holding her hand and there was warmth in his eyes. She could feel it in the way he was looking at her. They were moving ever so slowly it seemed time was coming to a stop. She wouldn't mind at all if it did. _

"_...do not pursue this half-heartedly Hino," he advised._

_No,never. Not this..._

"_I won't hold back," she promised._

_Yes..._

_"Yes," she breathed, as she stood on her tip toes to capture his lips._

-

-

"Hino?" Len frowned, puzzled. "Are you still there?"

"Eh?"

"Are you ok? You look..._lost_."

"I'm fine, ah, I..." _What was...what the heck was that?!_

"Let's sit down," he said, guiding her to the bench.

She let go of his arm, "Um," she bowed her head, "let's just go back."

They walked in silence. If he had been in the mood for conversation, it wouldn't have made a difference— Kaho would still be distracted. She would have looked at his face, watched his lips move and thought about what she'd planned on doing. _With him. With his lips_.

She had no choice but to listen to her thoughts. _That didn't happen_._ It was all in my head... What am I going to do about this? Nothing,because it didn't happen. But it was so..._

"I need air..."

"Pardon?"

She looked ahead, only a few steps more and she'd rejoin the crowd. "Thank you for the dance Tsukimori-kun," she said politely. "I have to go now. See you later, ok? " She had managed to smile.

He nodded, "Ok."

She took the first steps forward then turned around to watch him disappear. He to left, and she to the right. She was thankful she hadn't run away a while back. It would have added to her embarrassment.

_Oh..._

She realized he'd gone and she'd been staring at nothing. She placed a hand on her forehead, sighed, and walked away.

-

-

_

Explanations and stuff:

I don't know if the closing party for the culture festival is indoors or outdoors. I assumed outdoors...I didn't check the Chinese scanlations because...well, I want to keep it outdoors :p I read an incomplete, rough translation (see manga fox forums ) and I haven't seen the scans...but based on the forums, I, you, La Corda fans, have so much to look forward to :) and so, I'm going to wait for the English scanlations to get the full effect :)

The pond and bridge Kaho was talking about appears in the anime. It's in the first episode...and in Episode 12 in which Ousaki plays Beau Soir (also by Debussy) on the bridge...

Clair de Lune is one of my favorite piano pieces. I like the the version they had on Ocean's 13, but, of course, the original is still best. It does evoke a peaceful, moonlit night, doesn't it? (Check out Microsoft Student 2009, it says so under Debussy's Clair de Lune :p ) Or a remembrance of things past...

About Kaho's short daydream, w/c is in italics, the idea is Len is reminding her to stick to the correct attitude. For her though, or somewhere in the recesses of her mind, this attitude is applicable not only in music but also in love. When you love someone, you should give your love wholeheartedly. This is not to say that she should "go forth and kiss!", ok? It's not about that. The kiss thing is about those natural feelings which come with loving someone. You would like to kiss the one you love, right? So there, the kiss is about realizing what you want.

Not that she had an epiphany, but at least there's that _"there's something there, that I'm not quite sure of"_ feeling. Hm...Rise to the occasion? That means: fall in love!! :)

What else...If you're wondering about the "sugar" part. I meant for it to be cute (it is cute, right?) And to be different too. And I suppose for added length...something longer than:"His smile lit up his face"

Hope you enjoyed reading :)

Cheers and Happy New Year! :)

-

-

-


End file.
